Final Goodbye
by fanfic meister
Summary: A remake of one the best original series episodes with few stuff added. To determine if friendship is determined by destiny or just a coincidence.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

I have been planning this one shot for some time. This is a bit of a remake of one of the most emotional episodes during the original series it's up to you to know which episode is.

The group (Ash, Misty, and Brock) were traveling to Viridian City just after the Silver Conference has just ended. They were going to the local Pokemon Center something that Brock, aspiring Pokemon Breeder and flirt, was pleased about it.

"It's been a while since I saw a beautiful Nurse Joy, now it's my time to proclaim my love for her", said Brock.

"Here we go again, you better calm down loverboy", replied Misty, a tomboyish red haired trainer.

"I would like to see if there have been some changes to the Pokemon Center", said the young Pallet Town native.

Inside the Pokemon Center, Brock is flirting as usual just to be shot down by the same nurse, and then Misty was told to go to the nearest phone for an emergency call.

"Misty, where have you been all this time we tried to contact you but you're not that easy to find this is an emergency", an older blonde girl was seen on the screen.

"Sorry Daisy, I have been just traveling with the guys I sometimes forget to call home once in a while, so what's the emergency", asked Misty.

"I won third place on a beauty competition! The prize was a world tour for three people so Lily, Violet, and I will be on vacations for that time so we need you to take care of the gym while we're gone", exclaimed Daisy while jumping around like a teenager.

"Hold on a minute, don't I get to say something about this", replied Misty. She tried to explain but it was not to avail. Daisy happening to be her older sister just told to take care of the gym and the call ended.

"They deserve that trip around the world."

"Those three are really lucky", said young Ash about the situation.

"Well I'm not why are they going to have fun while I have to take care of the gym", Misty said in angry way.

"Come on Misty it's only while they're gone", said Ash.

"It's true."

Nurse Joy then called Misty and presented something very familiar to her, the bike. She was just surprised that her old bike that was wrecked the last time was now as good as new. Apparently the past Nurse Joy managed to it.

"This was when I met Ash", Misty whispered while remembered on how she met Ash that first day.

_Flashback_

_Misty was on a river on route 1 and she saw a kid with cap stealing her bike._

_In other scene at the Viridian Pokemon Center, that same boy was surprised to see the same red haired girl with a fried bike on her hands._

"_What happened to your bike?"_

"_You're the one that happened to my bike."_

_End Flashback_

Ash says, "Isn't awesome that they managed to fix your bike, that's great Misty, now you can return to your home fast." (He kind of said it in the way that his debt was done.)

"Whoopie do", Misty sarcastically says it since she is not happy at all.

"Why are you so grouchy?"

"I'm not grouchy and why don't you just leave me alone", Misty said angrily while running outside the Pokemon Center.

Ash says, "That was weird, what's wrong with Misty?"

Brock replied to his young friend "I get the feeling that Misty wanted to continue on traveling with us."

Ash just pondered on those words and whispered "Really."

Misty is walking down the street herself, and she feels upset about what happened few moments ago. She starts to feel that no one cares about her.

"I can't believe Ash would talk to me that way after all we've been through like it means nothing to him. The worst part he isn't even sad about having to split up," Misty sadly said almost on the verge of crying.

Then a trio of bullies started to taunt her until she got ticked off and then a Pokemon battle occurred between Misty and those three known as "The Invincible Brothers". Misty used her Politoed against one of the brother's Pokemon, a Hitmonchan.

"Politoed use water gun", Misty commanded to her Pokemon.

A powerful water attack sprayed from its mouth hitting the fighting type Pokemon.

The Hitmonchan's trainer says in concerm, "My Hitmonchan!"

Then his other two brothers intervene in the match by letting out their other Pokemon; Hitmonlee and Hitmontop.

Misty says in disgust "you cheaters now I have to battle three on one right." Then her friends Ash and Brock appear in time to help her. "With me and Pikachu it is now 3 on 2", said Ash. "I am going to help you as well and it will be 3 on 3", replied Brock as well. The "Invincible brothers" just taunt them to no end.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt", said Ash to it.

"Foretress use rapid spin", Brock threw the Pokéball and in a flash of light came his Foretress.

"Pika-chu", the electric mouse pokemon replied.

"Foretress", the bug/steel bagworm pokemon said.

Pikachu launched its thunderbolt to the Hitmontop, while Foretress used its rapid spin to knock Hitmonlee.

Misty was happy seeing her friends again then changed a bit her mood, "You know I could have taken care of them on my own."

"Yeah we know."

"But since you're going home we wanted to share this last battle with you", Brock said.

"Misty, you go ahead and finish this on your own and we will just watch. You are a great water Pokemon trainer, and I know you can win", said Ash.

"Okay, Politoed use bubble attack", commanded Misty.

Politoed launched bubbles toward Hitmonchan; Pikachu launched another thunderbolt on Hitmontop, and Foretress yet another rapid spin on Hitmonlee. Team Rocket was spying on them and disappointed that the the 3 geeks they hired were lamer than they are, so they trap them along with the twerps with goalies.

Team Rocket members Jessie, James, and the talking Meowth recite their motto and then the 3 brothers start to complain for turning on them. The invincible brothers use some scissors to cut the goalie net. They start bickering with the Rocket trio to giving them a headache. They didn't realize that Ash and his friends got out of there and ordered them to use their attacks and blasting all 6 of them to who knows were.

"That was great Misty", said Ash to her.

"Thanks I feel a lot better," Misty says to him.

"It was awesome watching you battle like that", Ash compliments on the girl.

"Thank you Ash that's sweet, and thanks so much for being always being a good friend to me", said Misty to Ash.

"Sure."

"Misty your bike is still there, you have to go right."

"Ah sure"

After that they all went together for one last time on the outskirts of Viridian Cit y for the last goodbye.

"So Ash, don't forget your morning rituals take a bath and brush your teeth," Misty reminding to her not so smart friend.

Ash says that he'll not forget it.

"Pikachu try to not eat too much," the girl replied to the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu", it said.

"Brock, try to not get distracted by other girls," she said to Brock.

He just laughed about it.

"Just one more thing"

"Enough," said Ash

"It's just something I have to tell you."

Ash says "Okay."

Misty says to Ash "Just… keep doing your best."

Ash asked, "Why is that?"

"Well without me you…" said Misty.

A flashback of how she met Ash and the bike incident appears as she remembers all the good and bad times with him.

"Thanks to this bike I met Ash, and Togepi it was a coincidence that I met you as well", said Misty.

"No, I don't think it was just coincidence that I met you of all people", Ash said.

"What do you mean?"

The young boy answers, "What I am saying is that even though it happened, we were already meant to meet each other and become friends."

Brock replies "I agree; we've been through so much for long time that we're now best friends."

Misty says "You really mean that we're really best friends." Ash and Brock nodded agreeing with that confirmation and Misty smiled knowing that she was truly cared about.

Ash and Misty stare while saying sweet stuff until Brock interrupts them by saying that he needs to go back to Pewter City to run some errands and almost forget about that.

They say goodbye, and Ash gets a bit teary saying "Thank you Brock and Misty, I know that I could never" before he gets to say the last thing Brock and Misty came back.

"Go on just say it", said the breeder.

"If you have to say something Ash then just say it," replied Misty.

"Don't scare me like that. Didn't you have to go?" asked Ash after having that little scare.

"Sorry I wanted to give you this as a parting gift a picnic lunchbox with cutlery included", said Brock.

"This is for you Ash", said Misty while giving him a handkerchief.

"Misty I want you to have this", said Ash while taking off his hat.

"You're giving me your hat."

"Yes, besides I can be without hat for a while," said Ash.

Brock then left the group knowing that those two truly care for each other and with a smile on his face.

Misty said, "Thanks for the gift Ash, one more thing before I go." She searched that cheek where she slapped him that first time and gave him a sweet peck on it. After that, she left as well on her bike.

Ash was a bit teary after watching his best friends, and touched the cheek to remind him that he was kissed and blushed a little bit.

Misty while riding on her bike says to herself "Well Ash Ketchum, finally I know how you feel about me."

Brock then was crying, but he was blaming on the onions.

Finally Ash ran crying and thanking Misty and Brock for helping him through on the journey.

This is it. Leave your reviews after reading it. Constructive reviews are welcome. Also I am not perfect, but I can always get better if I try.


End file.
